Handcuffs and Chocolate
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Gray isn't particularly fond of the taste of chocolate, but right now, he can't think of any flavor he'd rather have on his tongue. [5k words of pure smut.] [Gruvia]


**WARNINGS: **_handcuffs, sexual content, mild language, inappropriate use of chocolate, and oral. _

Gray isn't particularly fond of the taste of chocolate, but right now, he can't think of any other flavor he'd rather have on his tongue. Thoughts of what's to come already have him going crazy because even though this had all initially been Juvia's idea, he finds himself looking forward to the chance to taste his girlfriend mixed with the tang of chocolate – that water mage could make anything taste sweet. He eyes the chocolate bar in his hands before ripping the wrapper, slow, the paper crinkling loudly and disrupting Juvia's restless shuffling on the bed, the clanking of her handcuffs falling silent as she stills in curiosity.

Juvia has no idea what he's thinking up in that dangerously genius mind of his, but already, she loves it. The way he's standing at the foot of the bed with nothing on but his boxers – but really, when should that be a surprise; it's _Gray_ – has her aching with desire. His dark eyes are ravishing her body, and she feels hot where his gaze lingers, crossing her legs when it travels a little too low. And God, when she sees him slowly peeling back the wrapper to reveal the milk chocolate beneath, she feels her skin crawling with the anticipation of his touches. He hasn't even started yet, and she's already squirming.

He notices, but doesn't acknowledge.

His silence is slowly killing her. He hasn't said a single word to her since he purred out a simple, "Playtime, Raindrop," as he dragged her from the bathroom before she could get dressed from her shower. She wants to hear his voice, like honey, talking to her, letting her know what sinful things he has up his sleeve today.

Because God knows, they're paving their very own pathway to hell with these sinfully delightful escapades of bondage and food play.

She gives a shot at using her voice, his name weakly passing through her lips as she looks up to solidly meet his gaze. "G-Gray-sama…"

"Quiet, Juvia." Gray takes a few steps, moving towards the head of the bed. One hand holds the bar of chocolate, now free of its wrapper, the delectable scent of the sweet reaching her nose, and the other caresses the blunette's face as he leans down to press a soft, cool kiss to the corner of her mouth. "If I hear you speak one more time, I'm going to punish you."

He wants this dominance. No, not _wants_ – _needs._ Because he loves being able to control what's his, and he knows that Juvia loves that of him as well.

"Mmn…" Tilting her head back as she savors his lips on her skin even if only for a brief moment, Juvia can't keep herself from letting out a mewl of protest at his words. He would punish her? How? She wants to ask, but part of her likes the mysterious air that such a vague threat leaves behind. However he does it, she knows it'll be absolutely _delicious_. Call her a masochist, but promises of punishment make her squirm, and Gray knows.

Gray slowly brings himself to stand straight up again before looking down at her, and she finds her gaze drifting to his finger as he absentmindedly, almost sensually, strokes the chocolate bar.

"I don't want to hear a word from that pretty little mouth of yours unless I ask you a question." He brings his thumb to her mouth, running it along her lips as he looks into her eyes, concern swirling in the dark depths of his own, silently making sure that she really is okay with all of this – food is something they've never tried, and really, he probably would've never given it thought if Juvia hadn't mentioned whipped cream and cherries the other day as an intimate plan.

Understanding, Juvia gives a quick nod, and he grins, stepping away from her again. His footsteps are slow as he moves back to the foot of the bed.

Her eyes study his movements, watching him carefully as he breaks a small piece of the chocolate from the bar in his hand. Feeling self-conscious as he drags his gaze along her whole body, from the tips of her toes to the feathery-soft bangs falling into her eyes, she shifts again, clenching her thighs together as though it'll help calm the moist heat of arousal pooling between her legs.

"Don't do that," he orders her quickly, the moment he notices the slight relief as her facial features relax.

The firm tone of voice he uses prompts a small squeak of surprise as she does as she's told. Her legs are still pressed together, but not as tightly; she can't be quite sure why she feels so bashful all of a sudden to let Gray see her completely naked when they've done this time and time again.

Gray's hand grabs one of her ankles gently, the broken piece of chocolate held carefully between his thumb and index finger, and he pushes it away from the other, spreading her legs for him. His eyes find their way right to her center, wet and ready for him despite the fact that he's barely even touched her, and his lips curve upward into the beginnings of a smirk. "Don't move. I'll punish you for that, too. But only…" Voice trailing off as he guides her to press the pad of her foot against the bed, admiring the slight arch in her leg at such a simple action, he places the small chunk of chocolate on the top of her foot. "…If you knock this off."

Mind spinning, Juvia twitches as she feels the warm chocolate on her skin, but it doesn't slip from its spot. Keeping quiet and staying still; that's simple enough right? _Wrong!_ a voice screams in her mind as his fingers, sticky from the slightly melted chocolate, trail up her leg to her knee. A wanton moan slips from her lips as all orders vanish from her mind without a trace, and she shifts her legs again, crossing her ankles and causing the sweet to fall to the bed.

Her name rolls off his tongue in a teasing purr before he moves up to her face, lips hovering over her ear. "You disobeyed me."

"J-Juvia's s-sorry, Gray-sa-sama…" she breathes through gritted teeth, eyes closing as her brow furrows. A soft touch to her inner thigh has her fighting to keep still, almost afraid of the _perfect _consequence she's sure to face from her failure to comply with his rules. But she'd be lying to say she doesn't want to see what he has planned out for her; from her experience with Gray, the punishments are oftentimes the best part.

"I told you to stay quiet." Nibbling on her ear, he brings his hand to her plump breast, palming it softly and eliciting a few pleasured mewls from the girl – it causes his lips to curl into a smile; it's been a while since he's heard such raw noises from her. Then he brings that moment to an end, fingers tweaking her nipple roughly and prompting her to arch her back with a high-pitch squeal.

It's a brief stinging pain that fades quickly, leaving her with the flames of arousal burning hotter in her abdomen. Bumps rise on her skin as his cold hand massages her breast again before caressing her soft skin as it trails down her stomach; fingers gripping her hips, Gray leaves cool kisses along her jawline until he claims her lips in a searing kiss, tongue dipping past her teeth and sweeping over her warm mouth to swallow any moans she may have as he slips his hand between her legs.

She can feel it, her orgasm, just surfacing as he dips one finger into her. Her back arches off the bed, and her mouth widens in a soundless gasp as Gray presses his thumb forcefully against her clit; rubbing in slow circles is the perfect way to make her unravel, so he's learned, and he does exactly that after he adds a second finger into the mix, spreading them so she can feel the delicious stretch of her inner walls. Panting against Gray's mouth, she squeezes her eyes shut, bucking her hips against his hand.

He's bringing her to her orgasm quickly, and for that, she's thankful. His fingers working their magic on her, silencing the cries she wants so desperately to let loose with his mouth, Juvia feels nothing but bliss. If she's nearing heaven, Gray is the one building the staircase to it, right here and now, and he's doing it fast; she knows that when she hits, she's going to hit _hard_, and she's ready for it, ready to scream, cry out his name, twitch uncontrollably as he continues to work her with his hand and mouth, like she knows he will, and damn, if he just curls his fingers _right now_ he'll hit that _perfect _spot –

But it just _stops_.

Without thinking, Juvia whines loudly in protest, shifting her legs to clench her thighs together tightly as she looks up at Gray with wide, glazed navy eyes. He's done this before, but the buildup was always gradual, steady, and when he starts really, _really _working her towards release, it's fast and pleasurable. So he got her hopes up this time only to leave her dissatisfied, that prick!

The tips of his fingers, coated in her essence, press lightly against her lips when he notices her eyes flashing with confusion and irritation, more so the latter. Gray kisses her forehead as though to soothe her after what he'd done, but he leans over to murmur hotly against her ear. "Have you ever tasted yourself, Juvia?" After a sharp nip on the shell of her ear to warn her not to whimper again at his words, he lets out a soft laugh to lighten the mood; he's never gone so far as to do something like this. He wants her to know that she can refuse if she wants to; he wouldn't forgive himself if he forced her into doing something she doesn't like.

But she's Juvia; of course she won't mind it. Receiving orders from Gray is perhaps the hottest thing in the world to her, and sometimes, when she's feeling especially daring, she likes to refuse only to suffer his sweet_ punishment; _after all, where's the fun if she isn't a bad girl every now and again?

Slowly opening her mouth as Gray coaxes his fingers inside, she finds her back arching again, her moans muffled by his two fingers. He continues to speak to her through aroused grunts, his own cheeks finally flushing as he feels her hot, moist tongue lapping her own juices from his skin.

"You're very…bittersweet. I don't think I've ever told you before…but I really like it. That's why I love to go down on you." His voice loses its dominant tone; he's smiling softly down at her, holding her gaze as she looks up at him. He wants to cup her face, to kiss her gently and just make love to her now; but he won't let that chocolate go to waste, even though it's already beginning to melt in his other hand. Clearing his throat and bringing his fingers back from her mouth, he picks up his commanding tone again. "Juvia. We're going to do this again. _Don't_ make me punish you again, understood?"

She runs her tongue over her lips, nodding swiftly to let him know that she does understand; she's dazed from his words. Never before having a taste of herself aside from the faint traces on his tongue when he kisses her after, she doesn't know how to react. The way he spoke so fondly of her…he truly thinks that?

Gray retrieves the piece of chocolate from the bed, deciding to ignore the stain for now. Guiding the pad of her foot to press to the mattress again, he places the piece on the top of her foot, leaning down to give a soft kiss to her ankle. "Don't move, Juvia."

Juvia's toes curl as she gives a weak "Mmn…" in acknowledgement.

Careful not to stimulate her too much with his cool touches, he does the same to her other foot, breaking off another piece of chocolate and leaving it on the same place; her legs are spread apart just enough for him to have a nice view of her core, and when she notices him staring, she mumbles something incoherent in protest. A smirk curving onto his lips, he cups one hand around his ear.

"Sorry, Juvia, I didn't quite catch that. What'd you say?"

She narrows her eyes at him, but clamps her teeth down on her bottom lip, not giving her boyfriend an answer.

And at that, he chuckles and moves up to her face, kissing her quickly. "Good girl." Busying his hands with breaking and setting the chocolate carefully on her other foot and her knees, he keeps her mouth locked in a tender kiss. Tongues swirling through their parted lips, he brushes his hand over her hip before ending their loving make-out with the sound of another hunk of chocolate snapping from the bar.

She can feel the warmth of her body causing the chocolate already placed on her to melt; craning her neck to look down at herself, she chews on her lip, anticipating what's to come. His eyes linger over her hips for a moment before trailing back up to her breasts until he meets her gaze at last, and flashes her one of those crooked smiles she loves so much.

He doesn't really know what he's doing; he's just playing, experimenting. She knows and understands, and she doesn't mind being a part of it. Trying new things together not only heightens the experience for them both, but it strengthens their relationship, and they love it.

This is strange to them both. He's used to being a dominant, controlling man as she lies submissively beneath him, willing to do or try anything he has in mind; he's given her orders before, had her handcuffed beneath him while he lavishes her body with touches and kisses, sometimes rough, sometimes tender. And of course he's eaten her out before, but he has never made a literal _feast_ of his girlfriend. That's a line he hasn't yet crossed, and the thought of eating melting chocolate off Juvia's body, while painting the perfect sexual experience in his head, is one that he just isn't quite sure he can carry out.

Gray places the newly broken piece of chocolate in the valley between her breasts and dips his head in to kiss her again, and she returns it with vigor, wordlessly encouraging him from the doubt she noticed flickering in his eyes moments before. Her hands rattle the chain of the handcuffs as she fights against them, wanting nothing more than to circle her arms around his neck and pull him close to her.

"Y-You don't have to be afraid to t-try new things with Juvia…" she mumbles breathlessly, speaking in the moments they break the kiss for air before their lips lock heatedly again.

She's right, he tells himself as more chocolate finds a home on each of her hips, one on her navel, and one just below, as dangerously close to her core as he could get without it slipping from her smooth, freshly-shaven skin. Chocolate-coated fingers drawing a line up her throat, he grins playfully and delivers a nip to her bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth.

"What…did I tell you…about speaking without…permission?" His words can be heard between kisses, voice ragged and thick with a mixture of dominance and need. His boxers have been killing him for so long now; they're far too tight, constricting – he wants Juvia. He _needs_ her.

Feeling bolder by his kisses, and knowing that now is the time when she can talk back to him and not have to suffer that same torture as before, Juvia breathes out a needy moan. "That…you would punish Juvia…for doing it…" Twitching and fighting to stay still as the bulge in his boxers rubs against her inner thighs, she turns her head to the side, brow knitted together and eyes squeezed shut tight as he places another, much smaller piece to her collarbone.

"Do you think I should?" Gray resumes his role quickly with her reassurance, stepping away from her and licking the melting chocolate from his fingers. Gaze raking over the girl's naked body, he grins wickedly. Such a large bar of chocolate only went so far, but he still has a piece in his hands, and he tilts his head to the side as Juvia answers back to him.

"G-Gray-sama shouldn't…b-because Juvia's been good…" She has, she really has! In her mind, she's crying out for him to hurry up and get on with it! A person can only take so much of this subtle torture. What with the chocolate, melting and oozing down her skin so slowly that it tickles, and the fleeting touches he leaves over her stomach and breasts, it's taking _all _of her willpower to _not _squirm and knock the pieces of chocolate from her body.

Call her a pervert, but the thought of Gray's tongue everywhere –_everywhere _– as he laps the sweet melted trails of chocolate from her skin has her hotter than before, and damn, she feels like she's so close, a simple touch to one of her most sensitive spots will have her hitting an orgasm more powerful than any other. Juvia is far from innocent, and this kind of thrill – oh, she has to try it on Gray sometime.

The thought is a blissful one, and she's so far gone that she can just _feel _his washboard abs against the flat of her tongue, tasting the tang of his skin mixed with some sugar-sticky-sweet chocolate; she'll have her hands gripping his ass, because she knows that he loves it even if he tries to say he doesn't, and _oh_, just thinking about what she can do with his –

Her dream is over. Gray has his teeth buried into her neck, sucking roughly on the skin so he can leave a mark, and she can barely keep herself from arching her back off the bed and shrieking at the sudden bolt of electricity shooting down her spine.

"Did you hear what I said, Juvia? Were you spacing off again?" He twirls a finger around her nipple absentmindedly, his teeth grazing over the sensitive bite on her neck.

"A-Ah…" She tugs on her restraints again, clenching her hands into fists; her nails bite into the soft flesh of her palms as she does so. "J-Juvia didn't hear…please say it again…Gray-sama…"

"Nah." He holds up the last remaining bit of chocolate, a piece ragged on the edges from having the other chunks broken off. "You only had one chance to hear what I had to say. Open." Pressing the chocolate between her lips, he motions for her to bite down, but then he speaks again urgently. "Hold that for me. I'll get to it when I'm done with my snack."

The blunette gulps, feeling him move back down to her feet after leaving that piece propped between her lips. The sugary flavor feels nice on her tongue, mingling with the faint-but-bitter taste of herself, and Gray's mouth. God, does she love his mouth. Deciding against watching him as he eats the pieces of chocolate right off her body – it would kill her; he knows just how to look at her when he does such things with his mouth, how to drive her crazy with a simple gaze and languid lick at the same time.

The top of her foot, pale and perfectly clean with the exception of the melting chocolate is soon covered with a reddening love-bite; she's never had one there before, and she doesn't fight back the scream when he does so. He barely catches her ankle in time to keep her from kicking her leg and disturbing the other pieces of chocolate he has placed, waiting for him.

Grinning wickedly at her reaction, Gray tilts his head in the blunette's direction. "I didn't realize that your foot is a weak spot of yours, Juvia."

Nuzzling into her own shoulder as her cheeks burn with embarrassment, she huffs out incoherent words muffled by the chocolate she holds in her teeth, melting and dripping between the corners of her mouth. "I-It tickles…"

"I'll keep that in mind." With a soft kiss to the bite-mark on the top of her foot, he moves to the other chocolate, pinning her by the ankle and taking that one in the same way as the first – of course, this prompts Juvia to squirm and cry out and scold him in a voice shaking from her irritation and pleasure. "The worst of this is over, Raindrop. I _promise_."

Juvia nods as her toes curl from the hot fire burning in her core as he trails feathery kisses up to her knee, taking the chocolate in his mouth and swallowing it before he laps the melted traces from her skin and delivers another nip, repeating the action on the other knee. She jerks beneath him, mewling softly and carefully bringing her thighs together to satisfy some of the desire she craves.

"Part your legs for me…Juvia." He murmurs this against the Fairy Tail emblem on her outer thigh, fingers slowly pressing into her knees and guiding them apart as she complies with his wishes. "If you'd listened to me, you would've known."

Feeling a bit guilty for not listening to the love of her life, she whimpers. She doesn't know what to expect; he must've been explaining his intentions to her while she was planning out what she would do to him when it's _her _turn.

"Don't give me that." Closing his teeth around the piece over her left hip, he bites, gently this time, as he takes the sweet into his mouth and begins to chew it. Damn, this is taking too long. It's nice to see her squirming and desperate beneath him, but this poor girl needs her desires to be fulfilled, and the mere thought of plunging himself into her after waiting for so long, suffering as well, has his erection twitching.

Hurrying the process along, he claims the piece over her hip, devouring it quickly as he leaves kisses over her lower abdomen; one of his hands rests beneath her right foot, the other keeping him steady against the bed as he trails a lick to the last remaining piece of chocolate on her lower half, right near her center. Holding it between his teeth and lifting his head to look her in the eye, he makes it a personal show for the blue-haired girl to watch him, his gaze clouded with lust.

The piece of chocolate parting her lips muffles her mewls at his actions; damn, does he make her hot. When he's not trying, it's one thing, but to see him actually make an effort? It's a wonder she hasn't become just a puddle of water right now, but hell, she's fighting that urge.

She wants to call out his name, but she can't. The chocolate may as well be acting as a gag; it's melting and running down her chin, thick and sweet, and pooling on her tongue. It's everything she can not to bite into it now, but she has to wait – she knows she does. He hates chocolate, she knows, but she can tell his mind is changing; she's _never _seen him devour so much in so little time. It brings another small tingle to run through her abdomen and into her core, fueling her desperation for _him_.

His hand slips up her calf as he slowly pushes her leg into the air, giving himself better access to her core. Drawing his tongue slowly along his lips as he glances up to meet her gaze, he buries his face between her legs, satisfying her craving for attention with generous licks. Gray's fingers wander along the length of her leg as he forces it back, nearly folding her in half and prompting the cutest whimpers to spill over her lips when her knee hits her own shoulder, and damn, she's as flexible as always.

His tongue delves into her, eliciting those sharp gasps and muffled cries through the rapidly melting chocolate in her mouth; as he clamps his mouth over her clit and gives a rough suck, he begins to work off his boxers – she always loves this about him; he can be completely immersed in giving her pleasure and still strip without even trying, and it saves them a lot of trouble. He hisses quietly against her core when his erection is free, the cool air causing it to twitch slightly, but he ignores it.

Juvia continues to tug on the handcuffs, desperate to thread her fingers through his hair, to hold him, to do something – _anything _– with her hands, but Gray shows no signs of letting her go even as she squirms restlessly, trying not to cry out and let the chocolate slip from its spot between her lips. His free hand presses against her other thigh, spreading her legs even farther as he nips the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, trailing kisses down before latching his mouth onto her center again and smirking as she raises her hips off the bed to press closer into what's bringing her this intense, perfect feeling.

She can't take it anymore; the sensation of his tongue working her towards her orgasm is driving her wild, and she's surprised she hasn't made what few remaining pieces of chocolates that are dotting her skin fall to the bed yet. Whining out his name, pleading for more, arching her back as he gives a hard suck to her clit, she _knows _she's going to hit _hard_.

And then he stops again.

Juvia tries to flail in protest to his stopping, to let him know that this time, it really _isn't_ okay, but before she can, she can feel the tip of his cock prodding her entrance, and _damn_, if that wasn't one of the best feelings in the world because now she _knows _that she'll get her release, because he's needy, too. Gray keeps her knee to her shoulder – partially because it's _really_ hot looking at her all folded and vulnerable, and partially because that is one sweet position, so he's learned from their past sessions – and his other hand darts up her side with ghost-like touches before he presses his palm against the mattress.

He leans over her, taking the chocolate between her breasts in his mouth and chewing it as he nears her ear; the noises he makes right against her ear, a soft slurp as he runs his tongue over his lips with the sole intention of imitating his earlier actions, have her squirming all over again, hips bucking upward as she tries to get him to just sink into her already, to start pounding into her, because that's all she wants right now, and she's sure it's the same case for him.

"I'm going to take you _hard_, Juvia," he warns in a sweet tone, teeth grazing over the lobe of her ear. She closes her eyes tightly and wriggles her hips, body shaking lightly. "Don't bite into that, okay? Brace yourself; we're almost there."

Sure, he gave her a warning, but she can never prepare herself for something so thick to just _plunge_ into her mercilessly. One thrust and he's already hit the spot that makes her scream; tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Juvia's nails scrape at the headboard as she desperately tries to find something to hold onto. It has to be this position; damn, it's perfect for the both of them.

Gray murmurs encouragement into her ear before picking up the last piece of chocolate and eating it quickly; by that point, it was mostly just a melted mess, and his tongue laps it up, running along the length of her collarbone as he rocks his hips to give them the friction they're both craving. He gives her a small bite, wanting to mark what belongs to him, and after sucking on the spot and soothing it with his tongue, he moves right up to her mouth.

He takes slow nibbles on the chocolate at first as he fights the urge to just drive her into the mattress with his thrusts; holding Juvia's gaze as their lips near, he uses his free hand to guide her left leg around his waist, watching as her eyes widen for a moment when their position shifts. Sheathed inside of her, even the slightest movement is a momentary pleasure high – more so for her than him, since she's been brought nearly to heaven and down again, but her tight heat encasing his length is a bliss all its own.

Their heavy panting fills the air as their lips finally lock in a melted chocolate mess; the flavor is far too sweet to Gray, but when he feels Juvia's tongue sweeping over his own, it just becomes a perfect mix. He no longer cares about how rich the chocolate is in his mouth; he only cares that he's finally making out with Juvia, and clearly, that's the only thing on her mind as well.

Gray keeps his mouth clamped over hers, silencing her throaty noises as he draws his hips back and plunges back into her with long, fast thrusts that hit deeper each time; Juvia arches her back, her bare chest pressing firmly to his. The heat in her abdomen is building up quickly again, burning hotter than ever before as he grips her hip with his free hand hard enough to leave bruises in the shapes of his fingers; pounding into her at a swift pace, Gray breaks the kiss, his lips hovering over her jawline before moving down to her neck.

She's shaking at these sensations; all at once, they're striking, leaving her breathless and shaking. One leg wrapped around his waist and the other hiked up to her shoulder, she's in the perfect position for the deepest penetration, and Gray takes advantage of that in the _best_ way, his hips angling as he thrusts up into her, causing the back of her head to slam against the headboard again and again, and she's surprised she can't feel it; perhaps tomorrow when she can feel the knot that will surely have formed, she'll regret not speaking up, but right now, Juvia can't feel anything except the overwhelming _burn_ as she nears her orgasm again – third time is the charm, after all.

He sinks his teeth into a spot on her neck, trailing hickeys down to her collarbone as he picks up speed; releasing her leg, he grips both of her hips in his hands, twisting them as he lifts them off the bed. Juvia reacts by wrapping both of her legs securely around his waist. The new angle takes them both by surprise, and Gray shudders as he settles deep within her, the hair on his arms rising at the loudest scream of pleasure he's _ever_ heard from his girlfriend. He knows that she's teetering over the edge, and damn it, he's going to push her over; feeling her walls squeeze him as he continues to thrust to help prolong her orgasm is the very thing that brings him to hit his, assuming he even lasts that long. But this time, he _has_ lasted that long, and he is going to _reward_ himself in the sweetest way.

She tries to say his name between breaths, but her voice is failing her, and he wants to let her know that it's okay, because his is, too. Gray releases her hips, still plunging into her with short, deep thrusts, and as she tightens her legs around his waist, he brings his fingers to her clit, pressing down on the overly sensitive area and giving her the final plunge she needs to hit her orgasm, and that's like heaven to them both.

Gray watches her while she lets out a soundless scream that eventually becomes a raw moan rumbling deep within her throat. Juvia's eyes slam shut, and she seems to lose all control of her body, her hips bucking upwards out of time with his thrusts as her inner walls tighten around him with a pressure that milks him of his own orgasm, his seed shooting into her while the coil that had wound itself in her stomach finally breaks, shatters, sending a heat of pleasure through her limbs and leaving her in what feels to be a temporary state of paralysis.

Juvia is the first to find her voice when their moment is over and they're lying in the afterglow, Gray's head resting atop her plump breasts as one of his hands toys absentmindedly with her blue locks. His cool breath tickles her skin as he lets out soft sighs.

"That was all…perfect, Gray-sama…"

He hums quietly in thought. "All of it?"

"All of it."

A comfortable silence falls, and Juvia shifts her legs restlessly, tugging on the restraints still holding her to the bed; she knows Gray can hear the chains rattling because of the slight jerk he makes at the noise. But he doesn't get up, moving the hand that had been playing with her hair slowly along her arm until he reaches her hand. His fingers lightly stroke her skin.

Juvia closes her eyes, still squirming with the handcuffs holding her down when she'd rather be hugging Gray to her chest. "Did Gray-sama like it?"

"Like it?" He scoffs, sitting up and looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. His eyes are glowing, just like they always do after the two share such an intimate moment, but this time, they seem brighter. His hands begin to toy with the handcuffs to get them off her as he speaks. "I loved it, Raindrop. Every second of it. And you know me; you know how much I hate chocolate. I'm probably going to be sick tomorrow, but _shit, _Juvia, this was worth it. Do you know how hot you looked? You were like my own personal desert, and I _loved_ it. Ate every bit of it."

Released from the handcuffs, Juvia brings her hands to her chest, rubbing her wrists to soothe the red marks formed from all of her tugging and squirming with the restraints. Heat crawls up her neck at his words, and she doesn't know whether to feel embarrassed or flattered. Pushing that thought aside, she clings to Gray, arms wrapped tight around him. He's used to it, but he still fidgets a bit before he gets comfortable and buries his face into her neck.

"Well, tomorrow it will be Gray-sama's turn to be the desert!" she purrs, curling up against him and closing her eyes in content.

"Uh, hell no."

He feels her shift against him, otherwise staying quiet.

"Well, maybe."

**A special thanks to my friend who is just awesome; she planted this idea in my head without knowing it and gave me Gray's nickname for Juvia. I love youuuuu, friend!**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
